Bell Pepper
by YourMiniMonster
Summary: My sister literally dragged me into a fictional world. What's the worst that can happen? Self insert.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write an oc/si for a very long time. But I've always had the 'perfectionist' drill to do it and always wanted it to be enjoyable to readers. That's my biggest flaw. I think of what other people will think and want, not what I want to think and want. Because of that I never really published anything due to my own self-doubt.**

 **So for once, I'm going with what I want, which makes me want to actually write. There will probably be spelling mistakes, errors, maybe even a few plot holes. But this is how I want to write, and not screw myself over by over thinking about expectations.**

 **I don't expect any reviews or faves or even alerts. I don't expect any of that-and I mean it. I'm doing this for my own enjoyment and I do intend to finish it. Not that feedback isn't welcome, I just want to make it clear I'm not going to beg anyone to review me. I just hope that maybe someone will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

)()()(

* * *

I have always been attached.

Some could even say it was unhealthy-perhaps even sickening with the way I was always glued to her hip. But I didn't care, as long as I was near her.

She was my idol.

There was nothing negative I could say about her. Every time I looked at her, she practically glowed with perfection.

She is the most beautiful and talented person I've ever met and I am so happy to call her my sister. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

However, that was a very long time ago.

She did something that _should_ have left me traumatized if I was a lesser person. But I guess because I was more of an accepting person...it fit a lot better with the circumstances my sister stuck us in. That was only the starting point before she screwed me over.

But, I'll get to that later.

For now, why don't we start from the beginning?

So get comfy, this is going to be a _long_ story.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

It started off as any other normal day.

I managed to slave and grind my way through school, drilling my way through book work, one piece after another. The only downfall was managing to cut my hand open with a pair of scissors, which resulted in a trip to the nurses office to have it cleaned and bandaged up.

That was followed up by a firm scolding about 'how I should pay more attention to what I'm doing', though, in all honesty, I was concentrating pretty hard, perhaps a little too hard that I had slipped up when holding the evil piece of metal.

Now all I was left with was a throbbing hand, which left me in a depressed mood because I couldn't continue my art piece. Art was literally the only fun thing about school, everything else was just _gruelling._

I huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of my face and leaned heavily onto my undamaged hand, slumping forward onto my desk while my knees irritably bounced up and down.

lazily, I listened in to the other students in my class, picking up random snippets of conversations.

"...It...awesome!"

"...Birthday...sure...love to."

"I'll be...age...Tuesday..."

"...eight already...woah...cool..."

I huffed again, wishing there was something more interesting to listen to. Or at least a piece of gossip. It was at times like these that I wished I was more sociable, instead of shying away from any form of communication. It wasn't that I was anti-social, it was the fact that I didn't know how to approach other people-especially my age.

Maybe when I'm older I'll be more confident, like Lara, my sister.

I really hope I do.

A gentle tap on my shoulder brought me back from my sulking and I twitched in fright, swivelling to see what had touched me. I was met by the goofy face of one of my classmates.

His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he had a large grin slapped across his face, revealing a single missing tooth on the right side of his mouth. His brown hair was messy and tousled and his cheeks were dusted a light pink.

"Hey there, Emi," he spoke nervously. I bit my tongue, no one calls me by my nickname besides Lara and I didn't exactly give him permission to use it. He cleared his throat and continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party next Tuesday..." his hand retracted from his pocket and carefully held out the content in front of me. "I'd really like it if you'd come..."

I eyed the pink envelope suspiciously. No one ever invited to me to their birthday parties, not that I was bothered by it, I liked it that way. But somehow, I felt slightly happy that he offered.

Gingerly, I reached up and plucked it from his hands and ran my fingers over the surface of the envelope.

"I'll..." I swallowed, forcing myself to speak up "Maybe...I'll ask my mother." I offered him a small smile.

His cheeks grew darker and his grin widened. "Great!" he beamed "'Member, I gonna be eight if you didn't already know. I'll see you around, Emi!"

With that said he bolted off to join his other friends. I cocked my head in his direction, watching as he peeked back at me and offered a small wave.

It was so weird.

No one has ever really paid particular attention to me in class.

I shrugged my shoulders, pushing the thought out of my head. I had no reason to dwell on it.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

Before I left to meet my sister at the front gates of the school, I was pulled up by the teacher with a concerned expression. I blinked at her, noticing the large black bags under her eyes for the first time that day. It was strange seeing her this way, usually she was quite cheery and her skin always looked vibrant-I should have noticed before, but I was too focused on the fact I had cut my hand of a pair of stupid scissors.

I watched as she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Emily, I know you had your turn three weeks ago but I was wondering," she swallowed "I was wondering if you could take the guinea pigs this weekend. I would really appreciate it if you could."

"Uhm...what about the other students? Isn't it Jessica's turn this week?" I cocked an eyebrow at her ashen complexion, she seemed to grow paler by the second. Is that sweat I see?

She offered me a nervous chuckle as she knelt down to my level. I really hated being short, but what can I do? I'm only seven.

"Well, you see-Jessica, she..." she licked her lips "Jessica, as it turns out, is allergic-" _conveniently_ "-and none of your other classmates are willing to look after them, which left my only option with you. I know it's a lot of trouble, but I can't take the guinea pigs this weekend, I have a lot going on. Please, Emily, it would mean a lot to me and the whole class." I could practically see her eyes begging me. I resisted rolling my eyes.

After a moment, I slowly bobbed my head, agreeing.

The automatic response of my teacher was a large sigh of relief. I personally think she's lazy and can't be bothered with the small rodents. But I wonder what's got her head in a spin, she's usually so composed, it was almost unnerving. A teacher should never show weakness, because children _will_ take advantage of it. I guess I got some dirt on her, but I doubt I'd be sharing that with anyone any time soon.

A large smile blossomed across her face. It almost hurt to look. How can a person smile that largely?

"Thank you so much Emily!" I received a pat on the head, which I wanted to shy away from. I didn't particularly like physical touches. "Now run along and collect the cage and supplies, I'll also make sure to put a good note in for positive behaviour," she winked at me and I scowled "You'll definitely be in the running for head of your year."

I continued to scowl, though there was a small spark of appreciation.

Maybe owning the title of head of my year, I could impress Lara.

Because what are good grades when I can easily have the position of top dog in my class?

* * *

)()()(

* * *

"What took you so long, Emi?" Lara called over to me as I exited the school building, cage in hand while carefully manoeuvring my way around the door, making sure not to startle or jostle the class guinea pigs. I really resented the fact that they were skittish, I just wished the would stop acting like children were monsters. Well, they actually are, but still.

But then again, I am a kid too. But that's not the point.

I glanced up at my sister, forcing myself not to grimace. She wasn't in her usual school uniform and she looked a little bit dishevelled, like she had ran all the way here.

 _She skipped school again._

Lara had been skipping a lot lately, though I'm not entirely sure why. She wouldn't tell me. I would really like to know where she had been going though.

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts out of my head.

"Sorry, I kinda got stuck with animal daycare," I made my way over to the gate where Lara was leaning against a wall, I stopped when I was a few feet away. "Then I had to get my bandage replaced and my cut cleaned." I lifted a hand to show her my injury.

Lara raised a delicate eyebrow but said nothing.

" _Alright._ " she coughed before shaking her head and pushing herself off the wall "I'm going to take the long way home, you don't mind, right?"

I scrunched my brows together. Usually Lara was in a rush to get home to catch up on anything she'd missed (or more importantly, her anime and manga) before locking herself up in her room to read for hours on end. Truth be told, she never actually told me what she was reading, no matter how much I nagged her.

I straightened up. "But, isn't the path through the forest dangerous? I heard my classmates whispering about wolves being in there _and_ bears. We could get hurt." I could feel myself pouting. "I also read in a book that we can get psoriasis from being hit by branches or even falling and scraping our knees. There's also a lot of other nasties and germs in the forest. Have you ever felt the protective liquid that coats a pine tree? It stinks and trying to wash it off is horrible, it sticks everywhere."

Lara only laughed, scratching her cheek awkwardly in the process. "Are you sure you're only seven years old?"

I blinked at her.

She blinked back before letting out a heavy sigh. "You're _way_ too mature, y'know that?"

I smiled, taking it as a compliment. "Thank you!"

Lara rolled her eyes, waving it off and carefully placed my injured hand in hers to begin our walk home.

"And for the record, wolves haven't been native here for a very, _very_ long time and that goes for bears too. The only bear you'll find around here is in a zoo, and those bears aren't even native."

I pouted at her response.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

I hadn't noticed it before, but I should have been paying more attention to things around me.

Maybe I was just having an off day. Everyone has them.

As soon as we stepped foot on to the small cobblestone pathway that led into the forest, I noticed the air seemed to grow thicker. I instinctively gripped tighter onto Lara's hand all the while I ignored the growing throbbing in my hand.

The guinea pigs began to chirp quietly, digging their way under a pile of hay inside their cage. I frowned, inching closer to my sister. If anything happened, she could protect me.

It wasn't just the air that seemed to grow thick, I could visibly see mist beginning to set. It was eerily like the beginning of a bad horror movie where you could practically see where the smoke machines were. The mist came in from both sides, as if it were a solid wall of white about to crush the both of us.

"Lara," I whispered, feeling the cold bite of the mist circling around my ankles. "What's going on?"

I could rely on my sister. I knew I could. She had the answers for everything. Her grip on my hand tightened and I flinched at the shot of pain the ran up my arm.

I received a clipped response. "It's fine."

I hesitantly nodded, but I didn't feel reassured. But if she said it was fine, then it will be fine. Everything will be okay. My sister wouldn't lie to me.

Lara dragged me along at a quick pace, my smaller form had to jog to keep up. This only proved to aggravate the guinea pigs, their chirps loudened and became more fast paced. They didn't like what was going on any more than I did. Something felt off.

I glanced up at my sister. Her lips were pursed and her brow was narrowed, her blue eyes growing colder. It confused me. I had never seen her look so serious before. I swallowed hard, turning back to the barely visible path in front of us-does mist even move that fast? It was already increasingly growing thicker. It was unsettling.

I felt my heart speed up while I was forcing myself to calm down.

My breaths slowly began to become more haggard and I was soon panting for air. A beads of sweat began to form on my brow. There was something wrong, but I couldn't tell what.

"Lara..." I heaved out "...Slow...down!"

She ignored me, continuing to drag me forward. I stumbled a bit and my eyes flew to the ground, of which I could barely make out, however, I did make out a splash of red. Was that paint? I shook my head, deciding to ignore it.

Her speed continued to intensify and my chest tightened with my jog turning into a run. I felt Lara's hand begin to shake. Was she scared? No, that was impossible, she's not scared of anything. Maybe it was me that was shaking, I was never really good at doing anything physical-my weakness, you could say. I'm not athletic in the slightest, only book smart.

The strangest thing happened next.

It was sudden, so sudden that if I hadn't been concentrating, I may have missed it within the blink of an eye.

There was a rush of cold air, brushing against my heated body. I shivered involuntarily, my eyes staying trained on the thick mist in front of me. I couldn't even see the trees any more and it surprised me that I hadn't tripped and broken something.

I panted, but before I could complain any further about my tiring limbs, there was a sudden flash. It was almost like lightening, yet there was no sound. It was blinding for a moment and I had to squint to see through the blinding light. Where had it even come from, anyway?

My gaze flashed up to Lara, who was staring off into the distance as if in some daze. There was a small smile on her lips.

 _What?_

I tried to call out, but I was stopped when a deep rumble had caught me off guard. The earth beneath my feet shook and my eyes widened.

 _An earthquake?_

It didn't stop Lara, she was now running at full speed with me in tow. Her grip on my hand had caused it to go numb. She wasn't even blinking, her smile only widened and for the first time, she was beginning to scare me.

I choked out, my eyes watering and my vision blurred slightly. I didn't like what was happening.

But it was over before I could properly register and understand what was going on. Within one moment, the mist was there and the ground was shaking, the next moment the mist faded into the air and the ground grew still. My whole body was shaking at this point.

I completely terrified.

Things like this doesn't happen. Not without reason.

I was quickly pulled from my fright when I heard Lara laughing. I gaped at her.

 _How can she be laughing at a time like this?_

She also hadn't let go of my hand.

"I can't believe it worked!" I heard her puff in between her laughter "I can't believe it _actually_ worked! I'm actually here!" she squealed loudly.

 _what worked?_

"Lara?"

My voice caused her to freeze, causing her laughing to cease. Slowly, almost robotically, she turned her head toward me-shock coated her features and her jaw hung slack as if I had grown another head. I frowned. Was there something in my hair? Lara seemed to visibly pale, her eyes widened.

"Emily?"

It was my turn to look shocked. She hadn't called me by my whole name in a long time.

"How are you alive?" her voice shook and I felt her let go of my wrist, automatically the blood rushed back and the dull throb from earlier returned, pins and needles were already forming. She took a few steps back, looking me up and down like I was some mythical creature.

" _What_?" my eyes narrowed "Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"You were supposed to... no, something must have gone wrong. I did everything correctly, but why..." Lara began to ramble, grumbling to herself with a serious expression.

Confused, I straightened up to see where we were, or more specifically, how far we were from the main road that would lead us home. Unfortunately, all that I was met with was the same cobblestone path that was lined with thick trees that seemed to tower over us, streams of sunlight breaking through the canopy above.

I sniffed and wrinkled my nose. I really hated the woodsy smell that coated the forest, it was thick and made my nose itch. Did it smell this bad this before? Because if so, I never noticed. Pine trees are still the worst smelling. Ick.

How long would it take to get out of here anyway? It was normally a ten minute walk through the forest, on top of an additional fifteen minutes to make it through the main roads and a few streets-since we were going the long way. Though, it would have been a simple ten minute walk it we took the short cut.

Why did I agree to go the long way again?

"The guinea pigs!"

Lara's screech caused me to flinch and my head snapped in her direction. She was pointing at the cage that I still had a hold of.

 _Guinea pigs?_

"What-?"

I glanced down, only to notice the sleeping forms of the two medium sized rodents huddled together. For a moment, I had totally forgotten about them. When had they stop yapping? I scrunched my brow and set the cage down carefully onto the ground and kneeled in front of the cage, gingerly open the metal hook to the entrance.

I placed my hand inside, lifting out the small brown coloured animal to inspect it. It didn't even wake or stir from my touch.

 _Strange._

Especially for a guinea pig, they're very flighty and usually poop or pee every few minutes. My gaze flickered to the cage, there was hardly any faeces lying around and the sawdust didn't look very damp. Even stranger...

I poked the belly of rodent and expected a response, but I was met with nothing. My frown deepened.

"It's not responding." I spoke, placing my hand on the upper area of the stomach. I didn't feel anything, there was no elevation from the chest. I couldn't even feel a heartbeat. My throat constricted. "It's not..." I managed to choke out.

 _I'm going to be in so much shit._

Lara decided it was her turn to inspect the other guinea pig. She knelt down slowly, carefully picking up the matching coloured rodent and pressed it to her ear. I waited, holding my breath. It's not like they could have magically died-wait.

They could have gone into shock when passing through the abnormal part of the forest. The small creatures were scared easily, it would make sense. But that wasn't what bothered me the most, it was _why_ the forest thought it would be fun to have an earthquake and shroud us in mist.

"This one isn't responding ether..." muttered Lara, placing the guinea pig back in the cage.

I copied her and placed the animal in my hands next to the other before closing the hatch to the cage. I quickly stood up and looked toward my sister, who was frozen on the ground, staring intently at the cage housing the two unresponsive animals.

I didn't want to believe they were dead.

I coughed. "Maybe mother will be able to do something." I insisted "If we hurry now, we can catch her before work and-"

Lara cut me off.

"-No." she turned her head to meet my gaze "We can't got to her. Never. It's impossible."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think she will be mad, if we just explain to her what happened then maybe-"

"-You don't get it!" she snapped, standing sharply and grew closer to me. I looked up at her in confusion. "We can't ever see her again, it's impossible!"

"I don't understand what you mean."

Lara huffed in annoyance and placed her hands on her hips. "We're nowhere close to home and I can't undo the spell-"

"Spell?"

She waved her hand, ignoring my comment. "We're not even in our home world any more." she added, scratching the back of her head "You weren't even supposed to end up here with me. I thought for sure I did everything right. Dad's journal had specific details..."

My eyes widened, snapping to attention. "You found dad's journal? Where did you find it? I didn't even know he had a journal..."

"It was in a locked box in the attic, I managed to pick the lock and found it. He wrote down how to get to a specific place but I changed something so _I_ could come here. It's been my dream and I finally did but _you_ were supposed to..." she bit her lip, stopping herself from continuing.

I shook my head and took a step back, taking deep and steady breaths, clenching and unclenching my suddenly clammy hands. "You also mentioned home world, I don't understand what you mean. It's not like we- _you-_ can jump planets with the click of your fingers. It's impossible. Is this some kind of occult stuff? Because it's starting to freak me out." I gulped, noticing her demeanour changing into amusement.

She laughed. She _actually_ laughed.

"No, silly," she giggled. I almost cringed. "But now I'm in my dream world! Isn't that great?"

 _She's losing it._

"All I see is a forest, I don't see how this is a different world." I deadpanned. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

Lara continued laughing, completely ignoring me. Her blue eyes were glowing and twinkling with excitement, the likes of which I had never seen before. Sure, I had seen her happy but this was completely unadulterated. She was practically vibrating on the spot.

"I'm going to be a ninja! I can't wait! Now all I have to do is make my way toward Konoha, but which way would it be..."

I face palmed. That stupid anime must have knocked a few screws loose. Did she bump her head on the way through the mist? What was the anime called anyway? I knew she was obsessed, but to be obsessed to the point of thinking she was in a fictional world? She really needed help, and fast.

I decided to humour her.

"Lara," I spoke seriously, causing to stop her mid-cheer. she turned to me with a raised brow. " _If_ we are actually were you say we are. How do you expect to get into Konoha? From what you told me, the village is very tight knit, I doubt they would let any outsiders in."

She snorted. "As if they could refuse me," I frowned at her obnoxious tone "Besides, once they see how much potential I have, they'll have no choice."

Was she hearing herself properly? It doesn't go that way.

"But you have to be prepared for the possibility that you will be seen as a threat. They don't just welcome random children in without proper protocols."

She waved it off. "Stop being so serious, once we get to Konoha I'll deal with it. Trust me on it. In the meantime I'll have to think up some back story for you, since I hadn't planned on you coming along..."

I rolled my eyes. Once we get to the main road, maybe then she will see reason. But for now, I'll indulge her.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

)()()(

* * *

 **You may think it's a sweet start and that everything is going to go 'swimmingly' and perhaps even a tad Mary-Sue-ish, However, it's anything but. Just saying!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really didn't expect any reviews and I'm honestly really surprised at the positivity I've receiving and also very happy with the feedback and for that I cannot thank you enough.**

 **But anyway, here's the next chapter, I'm really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes but I will most likely check back and re-edit soon. I also know there is probably a few cliché's in there somewhere, but that's what I'm going for because it will hold meaning in the long run.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

)()()(

* * *

"I've been invited to a birthday party." I blurted, gazing up at Lara.

Lara was in the middle of climbing a tree to gain advantage of our current destination, so to put, she was looking for the right direction, oddly enough, despite knowing which way would lead us out. We hadn't begun our trek back home just yet-or as she likes to put it, Konoha. I was just waiting for her to snap out of it, however long that took.

Once we were home, maybe our mother would send for help or even rush her to the hospital. Perhaps she received a head injury early today. I'll have to find out later.

"That's too bad," Lara called back, reaching to grab another branch before hauling herself further up the tree.

"What do you mean?"

Lara snorted. "Once in this world, there's no going back. Sorry to say it, Emi, but you can't go."

I kicked a rock in my path, crossing my arms and looked down at the ground.

 _How can she be so nonchalant?_

"There's no proof..." I grumbled under my breath.

My gaze flickered to the guinea pig cage, set under another tree. They still hadn't awoken, that left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. They couldn't have just died-maybe they collapsed out of fright? I know I was scared, but not enough to faint. But that was over now, the weird weather pattern had lightened up and I could almost see the sun breaking through the canopy above, leaving scattered splashes of light through the leaves.

There had to be an explanation-because, in all honesty, I didn't want to be the one to tell my teacher and class that I indirectly killed two innocent animals. Maybe if Lara hurries up I can run to the vets to see if they can do anything.

But if they _are_ dead...

 _How much do guinea pigs cost again?_

"I'm almost to the top!" called Lara's muffled voice from far up. I sighed, calling back an 'okay' before shifting myself toward the tree opposite the one she had climbed up and plopped myself on the ground, leaning heavily against the tree with a heavy sigh. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, my hands resting on my lap.

Maybe I should check out a few psychology books from the library. Mother would love that, since that was her field of expertise, she'd be a well of information. It could even give me an insight to what may have caused Lara to act so confusing.

 _I may even impress Lara this time..._

I held in my giggle and smiled in glee.

It was difficult to impress Lara. I learned that from experience, since Lara herself is a very smart girl-a lot smarter than myself. Good grades earned me a pat on the head, but what could I do to really surprise or earn her attention? I'm sure studying psychology would earn me something, of what, I'm not sure. It wasn't like I could physically earn a gold medal. Anything that involved exercise was out.

I pouted, drumming my fingers across my knees.

 _Maybe I should take up sewing..._

" _Emi!_ " squawked Lara, startling me on the spot.

I jolted up, scrambling to stand back up and stumbled my way over to the tree she had climbed. I craned my neck back, trying to spot the caramel haired girl through the thick leaves. Unfortunately, she was completely shrouded, I couldn't even spot her signature red shoes.

"Lara?" I called back in a worried tone "Are you alright up there?"

There was a loud squeal of delight and I furrowed my brow, still trying to spot my sister. I was tempted to climb up after her, but quickly realized I would do more harm than good. I've never really had good hand eye coordination. I bit my lip nervously, squinting up trying to catch a glimpse of my sister.

"Lara, are-"

"-I've found it!" she squealed cutting me off.

 _Found what?_

Suddenly, the audible sound of creaking and snaps were heard from above and I hastily stepped back for safety, my gaze still lingering up. The sound of something shifting and ruffling became more clearer and before I had time to register what had happened, my sister had leaped into view, dropping down from branch to branch, her long hair bouncing in the process until finally she leaped onto the cobblestone pathway, landing in a small crouch.

I blinked at her, too stunned to say anything. Since when did she become a master tree climber? I shook the thought off and glided to her side, checking her over for any cuts and bruises.

However, I didn't get very far when she decided to suddenly grab me, pulling me into a tight embrace. Any other time I would have accepted the affection, despite whatever had transpired beforehand and I would have easily melted into the hug-unfortunately, my worry for her outweighed my own wants and needs.

Carefully, I peeled myself away from her with great difficulty. She had a _really_ strong grip.

Lara didn't seem to notice though and instead she slapped her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. I was almost blinded the moment I laid gaze upon her face. Her smile was so bright and her blue eyes twinkled with excitement. All I could do was blink. What had gotten her so psyched up?

"I've _found_ it," she repeated in a whisper.

I scrunched up my nose. Found what?

"What did you find?"

Without missing a beat, Lara quickly replied. "Konoha!"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

 _Maybe she just spotted an abandoned industrial building or something..._

"But what if it's not?" I questioned, raising a brow "I mean, what are the chances that-"

"-No, it's definitely Konoha. It's quite a bit away, but I'm positive I saw the tip of the gates." Lara let out a squeal "Isn't this exciting?!"

I bit my lip before commenting. "So you're just going on a hunch that it _might_ be? Lara, this could be very dangerous, you can't just storm over there, it's probably private property."

Huffing, I shuffled myself back a few steps. I didn't want to be mean to her and I definitely didn't want to upset her. I've never seen her so excited, would it be cruel to stomp all over her? Mother once told me you have to be cruel to be kind. But I didn't exactly like being mean to my sister. Then again, I wanted her to see reason.

One doesn't simply slip into another dimension. Unless you're Doctor Who, of course. But that's beside the point.

"You're being very pessimistic, Emi." My head shot up and I bit my tongue, stopping myself from replying. Lara was shaking her head at me, as if in disappointment. "I'm your big sister so you have to trust me, okay? Your negativity isn't going to get us anywhere."

It wasn't negativity, it was caution.

"But what about-"

"-Emily, that's enough." Lara's excited expression had quickly switched into a glare, I froze on the spot, I had never received one of her glares before. There was a short pang in my chest, squeezing me. I suddenly realized I didn't like it when she was upset with me. I clenched my hands into fists.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, scuffing my foot back and forth nervously. I dropped my gaze to the ground. "You're right."

 _But I still don't believe we're in some other world. Let alone a fictional one._

Lara giggled at me. "I'm always right," I sniffed at her "In the mean time, how about we head over to the village so I can become a ninja?"

 _I doubt it would work like that._

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Great!" she chirped back, I heard her clap her hands but I refused to look back up at her.

My shoulders slumped and I peaked back at the guinea pig cage still resting under the tree. There was still no sign of life coming from them. I really hoped they were just taking a nap. "what about the guinea pigs?" I asked after a moment, stealing a glance at my sister. She had a far off expression, most likely daydreaming if her smile told me anything.

She snapped back in an instant, all she offered was the shrug of her shoulders. "I doubt they'll be any good where we're going. Just leave 'em."

My expression soured. I couldn't just leave them out here in the open. What if they woke up and I wasn't there? Someone might come across them, potentially even steal them. But apparently, Lara seemed to read my mind and jogged up to the cage, only to push into a nearby bush. I doubted it would do any good.

"There!" she happily chimed, happy with her work before strutting over to me and reached to grab my hand. I flinched at the contact, a jolt of pain ceasing the palm of my hand. "Oh, oops, I completely forgot you cut yourself." I chose to ignore that. "But anyway, time to go!"

She gripped my other hand and began dragging me in a random direction.

 _Please snap out of it soon._

* * *

)()()(

* * *

Ten minutes into our walk, after straying from the original path that would lead us home, I had begun to sweat profoundly. I hadn't noticed how hot it was until I actually begun to move, falling in step behind my sister who seemed unaffected by the weather.

I wished I had brought my water bottle with me, which unfortunately I left at home before leaving for school. Now all I could do was peel my school jumper off and tie loosely around my waist, revealing a slightly crumpled white shirt underneath that had quickly begun to stick to my clammy skin.

I wasn't made for the outdoors. Not one bit.

Unlike my sister, I preferred staying indoors whereas she liked staying outdoors. It was quite obvious in both our skin tones. I was a shade darker than white and Lara had more of a sun kissed shade that fit perfectly with her blue eyes and caramel coloured hair. The tanned look complimented her beauty and sometimes I grew slightly jealous of that, but I would always ignore the slight envious side of me.

She is my sister, I shouldn't be jealous. I would tell myself that a lot and sometimes it helped, though it wasn't my fault that she gained the better genes from both our parents. Lara was almost the spitting image of our mother, despite the different skin tone. Mother said she got her height from her father, which was blatantly obvious. She was abnormally tall for a nine year old.

Apparently I took my height from our mother and probably wouldn't make it to five foot. I wasn't too bothered by it though, I didn't exactly like sticking out. I was fine with being short. Though, I do kind of wish I took more traits of my mother instead of the same dull brown hair and eyes. I guess that was the only connection I had left of my father since I only have hazy memories of him.

 _I don't even remember his name..._

I sighed, how long was this walk going to take anyway?

"Lara?" I called out to her "How far are we going?"

I received a giggle. "Not long now! Don't worry, Emi," she chirped "Anyway, I'm thinking 'bout changing my name when we get there, what do you think? I'm going for Yuki or Rin...actually, I shouldn't go for Rin, Kakashi probably would act weird around me..."

I raised a brow at her. "I think Lara is fine," I hummed "Besides, what are the chances of you running into someone with the same name as you in Konoha?"

I cringed inwardly. _I really hate entertaining the idea of being in a fictional world._

"Hmm, yeah, you're right. Y'know you're taking this a lot better than I thought. Well, not that I really knew you would tag along, but still."

 _I also really need to check if she bumped her head._

"Yeah," I forced a smile when she peeped round at me. Lara grinned back.

We quickly lapsed back into silence and I was left to my own thoughts, or more specifically, worries. I knew that Lara had a wild and vivid imagination, I also knew that she liked to reenact specific scenes from the various anime shows she had watched. Sometimes she pulled me into it and I would ether be the enemy or the damsel in distress in which she would come to rescue me or 'kill' me.

I even caught her on few occasions playing 'ninja' from...damn it, what was that anime called again? It began with an N. 'Na' something. It was about a boy dressed in orange as far as I can remember. Though Lara would go on about it a lot of the time, I only picked up a few things and one time I even looked it up, but it never really interested me.

Maybe this is just her imagination running wild again. It was highly possible.

But then again, I was still curious about the mist that had come out of nowhere. And that earthquake. What even was that?

My thoughts were cut short when a loud shout brought me back to reality. I jerked forward, instinctively reaching for Lara's hand. She froze on the spot while I continued to hide behind her. Her head shot to the side where a sudden snapping noise echoed around the thick forest.

There was another shout, louder this time and very close by.

I stilled, holding my breath.

 _Maybe someone is in danger..._ My eyes widened _or worse, being murdered._

I tightened my hold on Lara, peeking up to see her expression. She was still searching for the source of the noise. I tugged on her hand to get her attention, I didn't exactly want to get murdered ether.

However, whatever Lara was looking for decided to reveal itself.

Something burst out of the bushes and both of us froze up. The sound of huffing and grunting met my ears while I peeked around Lara's side, eyeing up the thing that had leaped out of nowhere.

The first thing I saw was green that practically blended into the surrounding trees and bushes. If it wasn't for the random splash of orange, I would have thought it was something else entirely. It slowly begun to connect in my head that this was, in fact, a man.

I blinked.

But why was he upside down?

Sweat was polling down his face, much similar to me because of the heat.

"...Seven hundred and fifty three...seven hundred and fifty four..." he grunted out, slowly walking forward on his hands. I wrinkled my nose, didn't that hurt? What about the blood rush too? It can't be safe.

"Excuse me," Lara's voice sounded and I gave a slight twitch in fright, I hadn't expected her to speak.

The man that was walking on his hands craned his neck back, spotting Lara quickly. A shiver ran up my back. He was really freaky looking. I really hope he hadn't spotted me too.

He grinned happily and easily hopped back onto his feet. I barely even noticed him do it, my jaw fell slack at the speed. The strange man placed his hands on his hips, continuing to grin widely and I even swore I saw his teeth 'ping'.

"Ah, hello there!" He all but yelled "What are two youthful maidens doing out here? It can be very dangerous in the forest alone," I held in a squeak, how had he spotted me?

Lara cleared her voice. "Me and my little sister are looking for Konoha, d'you know if I'm going in the right direction?"

The man enthusiastically replied. "You are indeed!" I grimaced, had Lara set this whole thing up? "May I ask why two youthful children are searching for Konoha all alone?"

"Because I want to be a ninja and my sister didn't want to be alone so she followed me along." I sharply looked up at her with narrowed brows "So can you please help? We have walked a very long way and my sister is really weak and I want to learn to protect her."

I choked out a 'what' but I'm sure it went unnoticed.

"Oh! How _youthful_!" the green man boomed "It would be an honour to escort such a youthful child into the safe arms of my village," I silently shook my head. What kind of re-enactment was this anyway?

"Great!" chirped Lara "By the way, my name is Lara and this," she shoved me to the side so I was no longer protected behind her back "Is my little sister Emily."

I grumbled to myself, peering up at the tall green man with an outdated bowl cut hairdo. He hesitated for a split second, and I shuffled back until I was leaning against Lara's stomach. Not a moment later was he in my face, crouched in front of me and clasping my hands in his much large and calloused ones. I choked once, his speed surprising me again. He shook my hands vigorously and his eyes pooled with tears while he grinned at me.

 _I really hate physical contact. Lara is fine but this...just no._

"It is wonderful to meet you," he said, his voice still held an enthusiastic edge "My name is Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey and I shall be your escort!"

 _Things just got a little more interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a rather short chapter, and It probably doesn't give you readers much to go on. However, this is the starting point for when shit really starts hitting the fan so I'm sorry if it seems quite boring.**

 **Also, someone asked me why I called my story 'Bell Pepper'. Well, the symbol of a bell pepper holds positive meaning when it comes to regards of putting up a fight, and changing things for the better. But all in all, it represents positivity.**

 **Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed me. It's a great boost and it makes me really happy that people are actually enjoying this. Another big thank you to the lovely people who have faved and followed also.**

 **On a side note; I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll most likely come back and edit soon.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

)()()(

* * *

It happened rather unexpectedly.

One moment I was walking extremely close to my sister, watching the suspicious and uncomfortably boisterous green clad man walking a few steps in front of us and the next I was bathed in darkness.

I had no idea what happened.

Of course, the small prickle at the base of my neck gave me the heads up. I was struck by something. I wasn't exactly sure what had hit me, it happened too fast for me to properly process what happened. On top of that, I was left with a painful headache when I woke up.

Dazed and disorientated, my body finally came around to consciousness. A few jumbled words and grunts passed my lips while my eyes slowly fluttered open, slowly growing into focus.

I was laid flat on my stomach against the surprisingly cold ground. I grumbled and twisted my stiff body around, sprawling lazily onto my back while I attempted to register and collect my thoughts. I blinked a few times, rubbing my eyes for good measure.

I took in a few steady, deep breaths and steadied myself in an attempt to sit up.

Of course, the attempt failed when a sharp thump rattled my head and I flopped back down, clutching my aching head. I grit my teeth, blinking back the stinging feeling in my eyes.

I laid still for a short while, focusing on the pulsating pain emitting from the back of my head, silently hoping it would go away or at least lessen in intensity. It didn't exactly work, but I grew somewhat used to it. Though, barely.

But it was enough for me to finally manage to push myself up into a sitting position without having to slump back down.

I swallowed thickly as I tried to make out my surroundings. I squinted my eyes, ignoring the surprise that I felt, and tried to search the dark room I was in. At least I thought it was a dark room. I was shocked I hadn't noticed it before.

My fingers brushed the ground at my sides.

 _It's cold._

I grimaced, trying to adjust myself into a more comfortable position. I settled for crossing my legs Indian style before letting out a weary sigh.

 _And hard._

I blinked. I still couldn't make out anything. Everything just felt cold. Am I dead?

 _Just where the hell am I?_

My breathing hitched after a moment.

 _Maybe that weirdo kidnapped me. Wait, what about-_

"Lara?" I called out shakily, moving onto all fours as I felt around at the ground, attempting to move forward in search of my sister. My voice echoed.

I gulped after receiving no reply.

This isn't good.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, huddled against the wall, trying to be as small as possible. But I knew that it was way passed dinner time, if my stomach told me anything. The dull grumbles and tiny hunger pains was the only thing keeping me awake at this point. But I didn't dare move an inch.

I was scared, cold and very much alone.

Lara wasn't here with me ether, which made it even worse.

I had already scouted my surroundings before finding a single corner to sit in. The room, despite being pitch black, with pretty much barren. No toilet, no bed, not even a chair. That was the least of my worries though, I couldn't even find a window or even a door.

Of course, after thinking I had been kidnapped (which I still do think), I came to the conclusion I was in some sort of holding cell. It didn't make sense, I didn't do anything to deserve this. Who had I pissed off in my previous life?

I whimpered, burying my face against my knees.

 _I just want to go home..._

I sniffed. Had the police been contacted yet? Does my mother even know I've been missing for god knows how long? Is she out there now, searching for me? And what about Lara? Had she gotten away or was she locked up somewhere else?

I bit my lip, shoving the thoughts to the back of my head and attempted to concentrate on something else. Though, it was harder than it seemed. I tried to think about school, upcoming tests, even the birthday party I had been invited too. Unfortunately, I was bombarded with questions once again when my mind drifted off toward the guinea pigs that were hidden somewhere in the forest.

 _What if they've already woken up?_

I sniffed again.

 _I want to get out of here._

And just like that, my prayers were answered. Well, for the most part. I heard something rattle and my head snapped up as I tried to locate where the sound was coming from. It was mostly a useless attempt, I relied more on my sight than ears. But after being stuck in the dark for who knows how long, I was more or less adapting.

But I could have easily been wrong.

Maybe my mind was deciding to play tricks on me.

The rattling noise sounded again, closer this time.

 _I couldn't have possibly imagined that._

A few seconds ticked by and I held my breath when the sound of something unlocking with a soft 'click' caused me to freeze.

Another moment passed by before I suddenly was surrounded in light. I cringed back, snapping my eyes shut and slapped my hands over my closed lids. I could have least been given a warning beforehand.

I scowled.

 _Am I being let out now?_

As if on cue, I felt a hand grip my upper arm, pulling me up from my sitting position and dropped me on my feet. My eyes snapped open and my hands slid away while I tried to balance myself. I squinted when the same light invaded my eyes, causing them to go slightly watery. I blinked furiously, letting out a small squeak in fright.

"Wha-?" I mumbled.

"Let's go." a monotone voice grumbled.

Two strong hands gripped my arms and before I could protest, or even sneak a peak at whoever had grabbed me, I was abruptly pulled from my confusion, my feet dragging behind me. I struggled to move while being pulled along and out of my 'cell' and out into a brightly lit corridor.

My vision quickly returned to me after that.

My eyes adjusted to the light change and I all but hobbled while being dragged, my feet occasionally skidding across the concrete ground.

"What's going on?" I managed to choke out. I didn't like the way I was being handled.

The person jostled me and I winced. Their grip was going to leave a bruise, I know it.

"Quiet."

That was all the person responded with. And me, being the young and vulnerable little girl I was, compiled without complaint.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

I was placed unceremoniously on a tall wooden seat. It distantly reminded me of some sort of high chair seeming as I couldn't quite reach the floor with my feet.

I quickly turned to shoot a glare at the person who had pulled me from my cell. Though, my glare quickly melted into amusement when I saw what the person was wearing. A mask of some sort was obscuring their face from me and a black cloak shielded their body, making it rather difficult to determine if it was male or female.

Though, I quickly deduced it was a male. After all, what kind of female has giant hands? No one I knew, anyway.

I mentally shook my head and fixed my sitting position, making sure I wouldn't fall off. It didn't help one bit that the chair was just as solid as the ground I had been sitting on not five minutes prior. I was definitely going to have a numb butt by the end of this.

I sighed quietly and took a quick peek around the new room.

It was small, probably smaller than the previous room I was in. Yet this time the only thing that was placed in this room was the stool I was sitting in, if you ignored the light-bulb that was dangling from the ceiling, occasionally flickering. I also noticed there were two doors. One of the doors was behind the cloaked person and the other was on the opposite side of the room. I raised an eyebrow at it but decided to ignore it.

My musings were cut short when someone cleared their throat and I flinched in response, turning back around to face another stranger in the darker corner of the room. I hadn't noticed the person when I had entered, but then again, I was too focused on the fact I was being manhandled by a weirdo in a strange outfit.

I blinked owlishly at the newcomer as he stepped out of the shadow, revealing a slightly disfigured face that pulled to the side by two large and deep scars. I gasped openly and my body tensed at his approach.

He was a large man and very imposing. He easily towered over my smaller form.

His face twisted into a deep scowl and I shrunk back. "Brat," he barked and I gulped "If you cooperate with us, you _might_ be let off easy. So don't try anything funny."

"I have nothing to hide," I squeaked out a moment later.

The scarred man tilted his head at me and a feral grin graced his features. I shivered at the expression. "Good," his voice rumbled out "Then first I will ask you a series of questions before handing you off."

 _Handing me off to who?_

I nodded silently, refusing to take my eyes off the tall and bulky man.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

The man never really introduced himself.

I didn't really bother to ask him either, I was too nervous.

Besides, I wasn't able to ask any questions. As soon as I answered one of his questions, he would jump right onto the next one.

It was basic stuff about myself.

It ranged from my name, age, where I was born and then drifted off onto my parents, though, I couldn't say much on my father but I knew a heck of a lot about my mother.

Then it went onto stuff like what grades I got in school and what I did in my spare time. I also had to recall _everything_ I did in the past twenty-four hours, right down to the tiny details. Would that be classed as basic stuff? I wasn't sure.

The interrogation lasted three hours and I was mentally spent by the end of it.

I wasn't told why I was overloaded with question after question. I just had to sit there and endure it, trying to be as blunt as possible without trying to stutter. More than one occasion had the scarred man had grown a little frustrated at my answers-though, I couldn't help it. I had to repeat myself a lot of the time.

All he had to do was raise his voice at me and it would induce me to a shaking and stuttering wreck. I think he took pleasure in knowing he had the upper hand here and held a lot of power over me. The simple things the man did caused an effect on me each time and I was none too proud that I was acting like a coward.

It didn't help that I was thirsty and hungry ether. That was the farthest thing from my mind, however.

But that raised a question within myself that I had been dying to ask.

I licked my lips, fidgeting in my seat "Where is my sister?" I asked meekly.

The man eyed me, but didn't answer. He simply trudged over the other masked person and handed him something, I didn't exactly catch what it was though. The masked person simply nodded and stood back.

"Emily." I straightened up at the call of my name and watched as the scarred man walked to the door at the opposite end of the room. "Come."

I didn't hesitate in slipping off the stool. I wobbled a little, and allowed myself a small stretch before stumbling over to him. I stopped a few feet in front of him. He frowned, but didn't say anything before twisting the knob and pushed the door open. He gestured for me to go ahead and I glanced up at him, nervously stepping forward.

I guess he didn't like that and instead, gave me a push on the shoulder, causing me to tumble over myself and slipped into the room.

I caught myself before I could fall.

"Ah, I didn't expect you to be so long with her."

My head snapped up and I was met by three figures. Two of the three had masks on, just like the previous person I met. The one in the middle however, I could see perfectly. It was another man, but this man wasn't as scary looking, but he did have strong facial features that caused me to freeze up. There was no warmth in his gaze and I idly wondered if I was going to have to sit through another interrogation.

The man scratched his head before running a hand through his long blond hair.

 _I've never seen hair that long before._

The man that pushed me in, stood beside me and offered the other man a grunt in response. "She has a bad habit of repeating herself."

I blushed openly at that and looked away.

Something else caught my eye immediately. It was a large silver contraption of sorts that was shaped like some sort of half sphere with the front half cut off. In the centre of that I could see another seat, but this time it was lower to the ground.

 _Am I going to have to sit on that?_

"Well, anyway, I finished up with the other one about an hour ago so I'm ready for this one." the blond man jabbed his thumb toward me. I blinked up at the man. Was he talking about Lara? I bit my lip, I'll find out sooner or later.

"Good, I'll leave the brat in your care. I'll be back when you're finished."

The man at my side gave me a not so gentle shove on the back and I tumbled forward again. But before I could turn to glare at him, the two masked me grabbed my arms and hauled me over to the weird contraption and seated me down. I didn't even struggle, it wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I slumped in the seat slightly, but didn't protest when the two masked people pressed down on my shoulders as if expecting me to run away or throw a fit. I was too confused to do any of that, I just wanted this over and done with.

Without another word, the blond haired man walked toward me and knelt down to my level.

"Don't fight me," was all he said before placing a hand on top of my head.

The next moment, I slipped off into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I updated again. But I'm beginning to feel like I'm updating a little too quickly, does anyone else agree?**

 **Anyway, I received a review a couple of days ago and someone asked if I had gotten inspiration from 'The Beauty of Imperfection', that is what it's called right? But in all honesty, I've never even read it (I will probably get around to reading it to see any similarities)- but anyway, the inspiration for my fanfic is rooted from childhood in regards to my own big sister. I was always book smart whereas she was very outgoing and energetic (she even because the first female football/soccer player in an all boys group). As far as how Lara treats Emily, it was similar to how me and my sister would act, in a sense she was almost a bully to me and I was quite blind to that, just like Emily-but would realise in later years what actually happened. It wasn't like sibling rivalry, my sister-just like Lara-likes to assert authority whenever an opportunity arises. But don't get me wrong, my sister isn't a bad person.**

 **Moving on, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me, including the kind few who faved and followed.**

 **Also, I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes. I just feel like this chapter was slightly rushed and quite short-but the next chapter is when things begin to really heat up and chapter length will improve.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

)()()(

* * *

I was hooked up to an IV.

That was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. For a good few seconds, all I could do was stare at it until any built up tension finally bled from my stiff form. I relaxed easily into the bed I found myself in, my gaze lazily flickering around the new room for any sign of life.

Though, I quickly discovered I was the only one inhabiting the pale room. I was somewhat grateful for that, I wanted to be by myself after recalling and flickering through my more recent memories to try and piece together and understand the situation. But on the other hand, I was desperately wanting my sister. I needed to see a familiar face, even if for the selfish purpose of calming my own worries.

Someone. _Anyone._

Heck, I would even settle for my school teacher.

I dragged my free arm, the one that wasn't attached to the IV, and draped it across my face, shielding my eyes from the light that was currently filtering the room.

My lips tugged downward, quivering slightly and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from whimpering. A lump had already begun to form in my throat and I knew tears would soon follow, but I tried my best not to cry. I was confused and I wanted answers. No normal person would drag a child in for questioning without good reason and it wasn't like I had committed any great crime.

I was seven, damn it, the worst I could possibly do was cheat of someone in an important exam or test. Even then, the chances of me doing that was very slim.

I sniffed, rubbing my eyes furiously, shaking my feelings away. I allowed my arm to flop back down on the bed and I reopened my eyes, blinking back the stinging sensation.

My head eventually tilted to the side and I refocused my gaze on the IV, watching silently as the fluid slowly dripped down into the thin tube.

Has my mother been informed yet? I idly wondered. I sighed shakily and rolled my eyes. Of course she has, I'm positive. I bet she'll be here any moment. She'll burst through the door and scold me for being late for dinner, and then I'll get to go home.

It'll definitely happen.

Unfortunately, my mother never came.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

I hadn't realized I had fallen back asleep until someone shook me awake. I groggily told whoever it was to go away, completely forgetting where I was for a moment.

It only lasted a second until my eyes snapped wide open and I searched frantically for the person who had woke me up. My gaze landed on a middle aged woman with a stern expression. Her dull black eyes narrowed at me, her crows feet deepening.

I stuttered out a quick apology and nervously sat up on the bed, my focus never leaving her scowling face.

She completely ignored my apology and in a clipped tone, she got straight to the point of her sudden appearance. "I've come to take a sample of your blood," her voice surprised me. It was deeper than I would have originally thought. I swallowed thickly and bobbed my head before shuffling my body around carefully on the bed, making sure not to pull the needle that was attached to my arm out.

I swallowed again and turned my head away, I really hated needles. I forced myself to relax my free arm, mentally telling myself it was fine. Though, I really wanted to run out the door. After all, needles was high up on my fear list.

The woman didn't say anything to prepare me, though I did feel her wipe my arm in the area where the needle would be going. That was followed by something being wrapped around my upper arm and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath, wishing for her to hurry up.

It was over quicker than I thought, which I was happy about. I felt a quick prick, and before I even could count to ten, it was gone. My eyes snapped back open and I looked down at my arm. The woman had placed a piece of cotton wool over it and quickly instructed for me to hold it in place. I complied without comment, watching as the woman scuttled around for a moment before turning back to me.

She looked me up and down carefully before returning my gaze. "Someone will be here shortly with a packed meal."

With that, she quickly strode out without even a glance back, closing the door behind her and I swore I heard something click.

I growled to myself in annoyance.

 _Locked in_ again _._

* * *

)()()(

* * *

Needless to say, someone eventually did come back with food.

The person dumped it on my lap like they were throwing away a piece of garbage. I didn't say anything besides a small thank you before they left.

I was less than pleased with my meal. It wasn't anything grand, which I knew it wouldn't be. But the food I was given didn't look very appealing. The only thing I appreciated was the bottled water, which I greedily downed.

The utensil I was given, however, confused me. I knew what it was, I had seen it before. But I don't know why they had given me chopsticks. I didn't even know how to use them.

I shook my head at it and placed them down and glared down at the food I was given.

It was simple, really. Too simple.

It was rice topped with a small plumb in the middle. That was it, literally. Water and rice. Were they on a budget or something? Not the mention I had to eat it with chopsticks, how the hell would I manage that? Who just eats rice anyway?

I groaned in frustration.

It was better than nothing, I'll admit. But why couldn't they just give me a fork? I would have even settled for a spoon.

I huffed to myself.

 _I may as well use my hands._

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

Just after I finished eating, leaving only a few specks of rice, I received a guest, much to my surprise.

Though, I wouldn't necessarily say it was unwelcome. It was more unexpected. Especially my supposed visitor. I didn't expect him of all people to come visit me, I was more expecting a family member. I mean, I'm in a hospital, right?

 _Right?_

His blond hair bobbed behind him as he stepped into the room with a clipboard tucked under his arm. His face remained impassive and guarded. He greeted me with a nod, which I robotically returned.

I stiffly sat straighter, focusing on him as he dragged a single stool out from under the bed and plopped down on it.

He didn't say anything at first, quickly looking me over as if to size me up. I'll admit, it was a little unnerving.

"Good evening, Emily," he said, his gaze flicking down to the clipboard now placed neatly on his lap "I see you're recovering quite well."

"Recovering from what?" I blurted without thinking.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and continued. "From the jutsu, it can be quite straining on the mind. It's no surprise you were out for a week, considering your age and all."

I frowned at that. Hadn't Lara mentioned something about jutsu somewhere? What the hell was it again?

But that wasn't what caught my immediate attention. It was more to do with the fact I was supposedly out for a week. I nearly choked at the mention of it.

"How was I out that long?" I asked in disbelief, narrowing my eyes at the man "What did you do to me?"

"It was protocol. It's not very often that two young girls appear out of nowhere and with the delicate case of your sister..." he shook his head "It's not very often that I have to look inside the head of a child, the dangers of the jutsu can have a number negative effects on the receiver and can do years of damage to the psyche. Especially one so young, it's a surprise you even woke up so soon, which is actually why I'm here."

I blinked at the long haired man.

I honestly didn't understand a word he said.

Would it be stupid if I asked him to repeat himself?

I cleared my throat, deciding to ignore his statement all together. It just sounded like gibberish to me, in all honesty.

"Where is my sister?"

He sighed, as if expecting the question. But I was happy that he decided to reply. "That information is classified."

 _That doesn't really tell me anything._

I slumped at comment. "Did she do something bad?" I mumbled, looking away from him. "She's not a bad person, she hasn't hurt anyone, I know she hasn't. Lara would tell me if anything happened, I swear," I looked back up to meet his hardened gaze"Can you at least tell me if she's okay?"

He slowly nodded his head and I felt some relief.

"If everything goes well, within the next few months you will be able to visit your sister. But there is no promise."

I gulped, but nodded nonetheless. Was this even legal? He couldn't really keep her without the permission of a guardian or parent and I doubt my mother would agree to any of this. If she even catches wind of what's been going on, she'll come down on them like a ton of bricks with a flamethrower and I wouldn't do anything to stop her.

I just wanted to go home as soon as possible.

But before I could even ask about my mother, the man—who had yet to name himself—jumped onto asking me questions.

"Since waking up, have you experienced any vertigo?"

"No."

"Any random bouts of nausea?"

"No."

"Extreme headaches or migraines?"

"No."

"Any unexpected mood swings?"

"No."

It continued like that for a short while. He would ask me a question and I would always reply with the same answer. It was like being interrogated all over again, but in a less strained atmosphere. I wasn't complaining, it was better than being stuck in a dark room with a scary and scarred man along with a masked stranger watching my every move. I'm just glad I didn't stutter or trip over my tongue.

The questions flowed easily without missing a beat each time and he would scribble something down every time I answered.

It made me wonder a few times, if I was indeed in a hospital, why this person was asking me all these questions and not a nurse. Maybe he was some sort of doctor? I wasn't sure, I didn't know anyone that came into contact with me. But I didn't voice my confusion and settled with answering everything honestly, if I got me out of here sooner, I was all for it.

His questions lasted a maximum for thirty minutes before he decided to take his leave. He offered me a small goodbye.

 _He still didn't tell me his name._

After being left alone again, I finally had time to let everything sink in and actually think. My first priority was getting answers and if that didn't work, then I would have to find a way out.

But first, I really have to pee.

Where was the bathroom again?


	5. Chapter 5

**A rather quick update, I know.**

 **I apologize if the grammar isn't up to scraps and if everything seems rushed.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

)()()(

* * *

A few days had passed since the unnamed man had visited me and in those few days, I would like to mention, I made a few shocking discoveries.

First of, I spent a good few hours each day bawling into my pillow, occasionally giving it a punch for good measure—though I couldn't do much with a needle sticking in my arm. The information fed to me during the small visit from the long haired man had sunk in rather fast, so fast that my small mind almost shut down on me.

I don't know how long I just sat there, staring at the wall, but after awhile, I broke down into small sobs and had to eventually muffle my own face into my pillow to stop myself making too much noise. My gut clenched and for some time, I was positive everything in my body was going to burst from the strain. It was like a snake had decided it would be fun to squeeze me to death—or, that's what it felt like.

The tightness in my chest and stomach didn't lessen, it continued to constrict almost painfully. It was only when I finally gave into sleep did I feel slightly more relaxed. But even then, I could barely sleep for an hour before waking up just to continue crying.

I wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear. I was confused and lonely and in desperate need of a hug from my mother.

It wasn't like I could see my sister. Like the man said, I couldn't see her for a few months and even then it wasn't set in stone. The thought of my sister was the starting point before the dam broke, and also the reason I was even crying in the first place. Though, it quickly shifted around the third day when I eventually calmed down.

On the third day, after not eating since the visit, I had wolfed down the breakfast I was given. Rice and water, just like before. I didn't even have to glance twice before it was all gone and the slight hunger pain and growls stopped.

It was enough for me to decide I wanted to be near the window, on the opposite side of the room, for some fresh air. I needed it, badly.

I couldn't quite see outside from the bed, seeing as the window was quite high up. But I did eventually manage to pull myself out of bed and waddle my way over to the window, with the IV in tow, to pull back the almost transparent white curtains.

I had to steady myself a few times, since I hadn't used my legs for just over a week but I quickly regained balance and managed to set myself up onto the tips of my toes to peer over the sill. I blinked a few times, inspecting the clear blue morning sky and pulled back when I accidentally looked directly at the sun. I shook it off a second later, only to discover something more stressful on my behalf.

I had seen it before, that was for certain and I had to double take to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Far off into the distance I spotted a familiar mountain with carvings scattered across it. I choked in shock, my jaw falling slack in disbelief. Ether it was all a set up or someone was really into that damn mange. Damn it, why cant I remember the name of it?

However, I did remember the name of the mountain. Lara had mentioned it all too often that I couldn't exactly forget it.

It was the Hokage monument. Clear as day, crafted perfectly into the faces of the previous Hokage's. Though, I couldn't name any of them to save my life. I just _recognized_ it immediately.

At that point, I had staggered back to my bed, flopping down onto it in frozen surprise.

My mouth felt suddenly very dry.

 _What if Lara was right?_ I had thought, blinking back the familiar stinging feeling as I clenched my hand around a fistful of my blanket. _Fuck, oh fuck. This cannot be happening._

My eyes became blurry and I blinked back the tears that were forming, clouding my vision.

 _No. I'm just dreaming. It's all just a dream. A stupid, fucking dream._

I wasn't that lucky.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

A few days after my discovery, and after I had come to terms with the situation, I came to the conclusion that if I didn't look at it, then it wasn't there. It was foolish, considering now that I saw it, I couldn't exactly unsee it, as much as I wished I could.

Because there was _no way_ I was in a fictional world. It had to be some mistake. But I kept picturing Lara, I kept picturing her excitement before and after landing in this hell-hole. She was adamant that she was actually in her 'dream world' and refused to believe otherwise.

I, on the other hand, couldn't understand what was going on. I was so sure of myself, I believed it to be impossible to suddenly jump worlds, and to a certain extent, I still do. But now there were doubts. It could still be just one big huge misunderstanding, or it could even be a prank to fool me. After all, Lara did have a vivid and wild imagination, so what's stopping her from building props just to scare me?

If it was true, am I the damsel in distress or the villain? Which one this time?

I swallowed. But then again, what if she actually did manage to ship us both off into a world that shouldn't even exist?

I blinked.

How would she even manage that in the first place? Did she know magic or-

My eyes widened.

 _Father. His book. She said she had his book._

Did that have something to do with this?

I wildly shook my head.

 _No. This still cannot be real._

But what if it is?

I bit my lip, peeking up at the window. If this is real, what the hell do I do? As far as I knew about the manga that Lara love to read, is that is was full of death and Konoha—more times than not—received a lot of bad luck. Well, at least I think it does. Who would want to live around _ninjas_ anyway? Let alone create a whole village full of them.

I wrinkled my nose. The whole notion of a ninja village sounded all wrong. But seriously, _ninjas_? Just why?

I sighed heavily and scratched my head.

 _What would mother say if she was here right now?_

I snorted. She would probably roll her eyes at me and tell me it's all just a fantasy and not to worry. That, or she would smack me upside the head and drag me to see a psychologist. I could easily imagine her doing both.

The sound of something tapping against the door dragged me out of my musings and I bolted up straight into a sitting position. No one had ever knocked before, usually they would just walk in. But this time, there was a knock and only then did whoever knocked, entered.

It was two people.

One of which I recognized. It was the woman from before who had taken a sample of my blood. She didn't look too pleased to be seeing me. I offered her a crooked and nervous smile.

 _I really hope she hasn't come just to steal more blood._

The other person I didn't recognize, but I did recognize what they wore. It was like before in the interrogation room, a man wearing a mask. But what could he be back here for? Is it even the same person? A brown paper bag was tucked neatly under his arm too, but I didn't focus too much on that.

"The Hokage has requested your presence." states the masked person, sidestepping to let the not so happy woman through. I grimaced at her approach.

I didn't really have a reply. I was still in the middle of trying to figure the situation out. It didn't really help when the person mentioned this supposed Hokage, all I could do was frown at the masked stranger. My doubts only worsened.

The woman quickly made it to the bed and continued to unhook me from the IV. I tried not to watch her as she pulled the needle from my arm, replacing it with a piece of cotton wool and a plaster to keep it in place. I carefully manoeuvred my arm around and cradled it close to my chest. It was nice to be free from restrictions and finally have my arm back.

She didn't say anything to me and instead carted the IV out of the room and shut the door behind her. I don't think she liked me very much, but the feeling was mutual. I don't trust people with needles, not one bit.

The masked stranger took this opportunity to step into the centre of the room, motioning me to get out of bed. I gingerly swung my legs over the edge and stood up, my bare feet coming into quick contact with the ground with a small slap. I scowled and scrunched up my toes.

I hadn't noticed until a few days ago that I wasn't in my school uniform any more and instead I was dressed in a small blue hospital gown. I was just relieved that nothing was exposed at the back.

I looked back up at the stranger, unsure or not if I should approach.

He took the first step and grabbed the paper bag from under his arm before holding it out to me, expecting me to take it. I swallowed and nodded my head, reaching over gently and took it quietly from his outstretched hand.

"Get changed first," he waved in the direction of the bag before moving to stand on the opposite side of the room, close to the window, and turned his head away from me. His body was still facing me.

I flushed scarlet and turned around, examining the items in the bag. I dumped them onto the bed before inspecting closer.

There were three clothing articles. The first was a simple faded, navy coloured jumper. The second was a pair of dark brown shorts and thirdly, there was a set of blue sandals. It wasn't anything flashy with bright colours, which I silently thanked. However, the clothing itself looked like it was more suited for a boy than a girl. It disappointed me slightly, mainly because I didn't want to be mistaken for a boy. But I guess I didn't have a choice in the matter.

At least I had something instead of nothing. Though, at the same time, I wondered why I haven't received my uniform back. I never voiced my question and instead threw the thought to the back of my head before peeping over my shoulder to make sure the person wasn't watching me.

With a small nod, pleased to know he hadn't turned to watch me, I quickly slipped off the hospital gown and just as quickly, shoved the jumper and shorts on as fast as I could. I don't think I could live it down if someone caught me changing, it was even worse knowing it was a strange that was indeed in the same room as me, but worst of all, it was a male.

My blush deepened and I frowned as I inspected the blue sandals.

I had never seen anything like it. I rubbed the fabric of the sandals between my fingers and was surprised to find it was rather soft to the touch, but held its place without bending. Perhaps it had some sort of elastic infused with the fabric? I blinked, running my hand down the bottom of the sandal and just as I suspected, the bottom of it was made of rubber for protection.

I didn't like how it was open toed though. But I guess it would have to do.

I sat on the edge of the bed and slipped the sandals on before standing up. I was surprised once again when I discovered the sandals offered some comfort. I wiggled my toes and rocked back and forth on my heels, noticing a small spring in the sandals.

 _It's so weird..._

The masked man cleared his throat and my head snapped in his direction. I blinked at him.

He strode quickly over to me and lifted up his arm when he was a foot away. "Grab on," he calmly said "It will be easier this way."

Hesitantly, I reached up and grabbed a fistful of the fabric around his arm. He jerked his arm back, dragging me along with it and placed his free hand on the small of my back.

Before I could say anything or protest, the room suddenly swirled around us. I attempted to gasp in fright but found my lungs being squeezed along with the rest of my body. My stomach knotted uncomfortably and I clenched my eyes shut. It was like I was being forced through a hoop the size of a grape.

It was tight and my skin felt like it was rubbing against sandpaper. My head began to pound and I momentarily thought it would explode at any moment.

It was all over in a matter of seconds when I found air rushing back down into my lungs and I hungrily gulped down the air before my knees gave out on me and I tumbled to the ground in a heavy heap. My hands caught my fall and I began to cough and splutter, my head suddenly feeling very light and dizzy. My stomach churned and if it lasted more than a moment, I was sure that I would have emptied the contents of my stomach across the floor there and then.

I heaved and gasped for air, my vision blurry and watery.

It was kind of like being stuck at the bottom of the ocean or a pool, tied down by a bunch of rocks until you finally broke from the hold and made it to the surface, panting for oxygen with a pounding heart.

I shakily looked back up at the masked man, only to find he had vanished. I huffed, red faced, before flopping back onto my bottom, blinking away the blurriness in my eyes.

"Ah, so you are the one named Emily Taylor, correct?"

I froze on the spot. The new voice seeming oddly familiar. I swallowed back the thickness in my throat and finally looked up, searching for where the sound had come from.

The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in the hospital room. Instead, I was in another, more spacious room. It was brightly lit, a row of windows lined across the back of the room, where a large wooden desk was placed.

I stiffened further when I noticed a figure sat behind the desk, hands clasped together, obscuring the lower part of their face. It didn't help that the sun that came through the windows casted a large shadow over the rest of his face. The only thing I could properly make out was a rather large hat sat atop his head, which held a white veil down the sides. Everything was cloaked, excluding his face which I couldn't see.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated.

I slowly nodded my head toward the man sat at the desk. Was this the Hokage?

"You are probably wondering why I sent for you." he added and I nodded again, carefully rising into a standing position. "You and your sister have caused quite a stir," I gulped, the long haired man had said almost the same thing. "And unfortunately, drastic measures have to be taken to ensure there isn't any information leaks due to the severity of the situation. Do you understand what I mean, Emily?"

I flinched. What exactly did he plan on doing with me?

"I-I'm not sure I follow," I squeaked, flushing crimson and let my gaze drop to the floor.

The man—Hokage?-chuckled and I bit my lip. Even when laughing he sounded scary.

 _Damn it Emily, get it together._

"Do not fret, you are in no trouble. Though, I can't exactly say the same for your sister, unfortunately."

My head shot up and I bristled at the comment. "She didn't do anything wrong," I snapped. I immediately regretted my outburst and backed down a second later, shuffling back slightly. "Sorry," I muttered, looking away again. If it was even possible, I'm sure my blush darkened. I could almost see the heat coming off my body.

He grunted. "It's a security risk, Emily, action has to be taken but do know your sister is in no danger." _then why keep her from me?_ "If the information we have gathered were to somehow find its way into the hands of another, it can cause devastating results. Results of which I refuse to let happen, especially when it involves the life of a fellow citizen of Konoha." I bit down harder on my lip "Your sister knows too much, which is why she is still being detained. However, if everything goes according to plan, then you will be able to reunite with your sister in exactly three months."

I scowled, holding myself back from commenting again.

"You, on the other hand," I looked back up at him "Don't hold any threat toward my village or have any information regarding Konoha, which is why you were taken from the holding cell and placed into capable hands at the hospital."

I really wanted to snort at that. Capable hands? Everyone treated me like crap, if you ignore the long haired man, he was more impassive, like he really didn't give a damn.

"However, regarding your home," I listened more closely "I don't think it possible for you to return any time soon."

My heart sunk at that and my shoulders slumped down, my stomach knotting tightly and I held in the urge to vomit. This has to be some sick joke.

"But, we are doing everything we possibly can to send you back. It's just a matter of time and patience." I didn't feel reassured "In the meantime, I must ask you something rather important."

I swallowed and whispered out quietly. "What?"

"You must promise me not to utter a word of what has transpired between us, and how you have ended up here."

Does this mean I'm getting let out? I nodded hesitantly. Who in the right mind would believe me in the first place anyway? There was still the chance that this was one big prank anyway.

"Good, now, I have a proposition for you and do think carefully before you answer." my brow narrowed a little but I nodded once again, silently wondering what he wanted. "Since you currently have no home, you have two options. Option number one is to place yourself into the orphanage," I choked at the thought, I wasn't even an orphan-I had a home and mother waiting for me. He continued on. "Option number two is to enroll yourself into the academy, that will allow you to gain a small apartment with monthly allowance. However, if you were to decide with the latter, then you will have to begin at the starting year amongst students one year younger than yourself."

My brows rose and I blinked.

Academy. Isn't that what Lara had been rambling on about? She wanted to go there to train and...

 _Become a ninja._

I jerked back. There was no way I was doing that. I couldn't. I didn't want to be a stupid ninja—why would they even offer that to me? Aren't I still under suspicion or something? Just _why_? The academy meant going through physical strain and to be taught how to kill. I didn't have the aptitude for it.

But on the other hand, the option of becoming an orphan was still there, however, I didn't want to be placed into an orphanage. I can't.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

What the hell do I do?

"What is your decision?" the man—Hokage—asked.

My eyes widened and I gazed over at him. "Can't I think it over?" I shakily asked.

I watched as he shook his head. "Unfortunately, we're short on time. A decision has to be made now."

I sighed heavily, nervously scuffing my foot against the floor. A plan. I need a plan. I clenched and unclenched my hands, looking around desperately—not that it did me any good.

 _The academy. I_ could _go and then fail out if I get a steady job. But what are the chances of a seven year old getting a full time job?_

I frowned deeply. It was possible, very possible. How long did the academy last anyway?

"The academy, how long will it take me to complete?" I hastily asked.

"Depending on development and how long it takes you to master certain skill sets, it can range from six years to one year. But since you have no ninja background or any training, it is possible you can graduate within four to six years if you bring yourself up to speed. Is the academy your choice?"

I pursed my lips, fidgeting on the spot.

 _Should I really go through with this?_

I don't expect to be here in the next four or six years. I'm sure they will figure out how to get me home in less time than that, right? Damn it, I'm actually starting to believe all this. But if I somehow end up staying that long, I'll be ether eleven or thirteen. I don't want to wait that long to go home.

I licked my lips. "I-I'll go to the academy." I forced out.

There was a pregnant pause.

I heard the Hokage sigh. "So be it," he said "I'll send out the papers. You will begin in two weeks time. Right now I'll send for someone to show you around the village before helping you pick up some necessary school supplies. You will also be given a few textbooks on this years work, I recommend giving it a read before the two week time is up. After you have been shown around, you will be escorted to a spare apartment. I should also mention you will gain weekly visits," I nodded quietly "You will also be called in from time to time, but we will go over that when the time comes."

"Alright..." I muttered.

"And Emily," I blinked at him "Welcome to Konoha."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another quick update, I know. But this story really does write itself.**

 **Before I forget to mention, Kurenai is in this chapter and she may seem a bit out of character, but when I picture her-I see her as a tough as nails type with a soft side, so that's how I kinda wrote her.**

 **Also, someone has mentioned about Emily's thought process being complicated for a seven year old. The reason for her thought process being that way is because of her sister. Emily strives to be like her and soaks up any piece of information she can gather in hopes of impressing her big sister. Because of this she is rather intelligent for someone so young but she also lacks in other aspects such as exercising. Emily likes to know things, so when she doesn't know something, she'll jump to conclusions and sometimes, very _extreme_ conclusions. **

**Anyway, thank you to the lovely people who have messaged me and another big thank you to the others who have faved and followed. I also apologize if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

)()()(

* * *

Any earlier assumptions that I was being pranked had quickly flown out the window. Now I really didn't know what to think. All I could do was numbly follow along given orders and trail after a woman named Kurenai Yuhi after I was escorted to the lower level of the Hokage Tower. I only learned it was called that after I heard an elderly couple walk in the front doors of the building, muttering something about how it was impossible to miss.

Kurenai Yuhi didn't seem like a scary person, but she didn't exactly give of any friendly vibes ether. If I had met her at any other place back home, I would have immediately labelled her as an outcast with no possible way of fitting into society. Call it judgemental, but it's not everyday you meet a woman with red eyes, which may or may not be contacts. It goes without saying her clothing didn't match up to my definition of 'normal'. But then again, what is normal anyway?

Since when did wearing bandages become a fashion statement anyway? Even the sleeve length didn't match on each arm. It would suck if she ended up with one tanned arm and one not so tanned arm. It was her own decision at the end of the day, so I didn't dwell on her appearance besides wrinkling my nose at her.

Any other day I would have happily stared at her weird appearance, but not today, I had too much crap whizzing about inside my head to handle. Adding her into the mix and focusing too much was a sure fire way to give me a headache.

She had quickly introduced herself before walking out of the building with me following quietly behind. I was already given a few textbooks, five to be exact, which I managed to juggle in my arms without dropping them. They were thicker than I had thought and a lot heavier than I'd imagined. The muscles in my arms were already beginning to tire, which I was ashamed to admit. But I didn't complain.

If I was going to enter the stupid academy, I may as well start out with carrying a few heavy books. It was only going to get worse anyway.

Kurenai had led me out onto a semi-busy street and I had paused a few times to take everything in, and at the same time, attempting to memorize where I was going.

Konoha. It was very much real, I had come to sadly realize but I couldn't get over the surprising beauty of it. There was no way it could possibly be fake. Everything fit perfectly, even the Hokage mountain which sat happily near the Hokage building, it was like the four engraved faces were watching over everyone.

It was peaceful.

I continued to follow in suit of Kurenai. She gracefully weaved in and out of villagers and I just hobbled along after her, occasionally bumping into the odd stranger and would mutter out an apology each time. Though, it didn't stop the person from grumbling 'brat' right back before sulking off. I ignored it, I was too enthralled and dazed with the idea of Lara being right, as wrong as it sounded, this is Konoha. A ninja village. An _freaking anime._

I had to find out how she did this. The second I see her again, it the first thing I'm going to ask her.

Kurenai lead me into a multitude of different stores when we made it into—I think—the market area. There was more people running around this time, each person varying in age. From as young as two, to as old as eighty. My head just kept twisting and turning, eyeing up everything within my line of sight.

Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to do that.

Kurenai continued to drag me into shops. The first being a clothing store, where I had the daunting task of picking out outfits. I promptly froze at the sight of clothing racks. I never did my own shopping, my mother did that for me and I always wore what I was given, no matter how ugly. Though, my mother never really picked out ugly clothing. It was usually my grandfather that would give me ratty old jumpers or dresses that he would call 'cute'.

I had no idea what to do.

I was getting dizzy just look at all the different types of fabrics.

Kurenai soon clicked on, which I was grateful for, and picked out a few pieces for me. She would ask me a few easy questions, such as what was my favourite colour. My answer being anything as long as it's not snot green, neon orange or bubblegum pink. I think I did her a favour, though it was hard to tell. She kept a blank face on.

She grabbed a few tops, jumpers and shorts for me which were dumped into the small basket I had dangling from my elbow. I had to clench my jaw, stopping myself from swearing. It added to the heaviness of the books. Kurenai then picked out a few pairs of sandals and even a few dresses and skirts. I kept quiet through the whole ordeal, occasionally saying 'yes' or 'no' when she would hold up another piece of clothing to see if I liked it or not. But for the most part I didn't say anything.

After the clothes were paid for and said and done, she handed the bags back to me before dragging me off into another store.

At this point my arms were screaming in protest and I played with the idea of dropping everything to simply throw a fit in the middle of the street.

I didn't go along with it, as much as I wanted to.

The next place I was shown into was a bookshop. I didn't know what to do in there ether, so instead I watched as Kurenai fluttered around the place, filling up another basket with different types of books. But from what I could see, they were all pretty thick books and I was tempted to walk right back out. I really hope I don't have to carry that.

It only took her a matter of ten minutes to gather everything and an additional five minutes of waiting in line to pay. After that, the books were separated into two bags, one of which was handed to me and I grudgingly took, hooking it onto my elbow where the other bag was that was full of clothing.

After that, I continued to trail after Kurenai until she told me to wait outside of another shop. I did what I was told and leaned against the wall next to the shop door, idly watching as people walked passed, a few even gave me an odd stare and I turned my head to look away.

My trail of thought drifted off on to the idea of my own apartment. I didn't exactly like the idea, but that was mostly due to my own irrational thinking. I was terrified of being alone. Living by myself would only reinforce that. Even when I was left alone at my mother's house, after she had left for work and Lara was out doing who knows what, I was scared of moving around the house in case some psycho killer heard me and decided to come in—or even the thought of some invisible and malevolent entity suddenly making an appearance just to drag me around by my hair.

Most of the time I would hide up in my room, or stay put in the closet with a flash-light and book until she came home.

But having my own apartment meant I couldn't hide. I would have to cook for myself, which also scared me because I had never cooked for myself before. I wasn't even sure I knew how to cook meals. It also meant I'd have to buy all the ingredients, that meant money and I doubted I would receive that much allowance each month.

Living by myself also meant cleaning and housework. I watched my mother do it a thousand times so I knew that wouldn't be a problem. It was just knowing where to buy cleaning supplies.

I knew I wouldn't be entirely alone, I would probably have neighbours. But I would also receive weekly visits, from who I didn't know. I would have _some_ social interaction, I guess. Though, what about the academy? I'm going to be laughed at. I know it. I'm fine with studying but exercising... I'm going to struggle.

I scowled and sighed heavily.

I'm sure I had to learn martial arts. Or did I? A ninja has to fight, to learn how to fight, you have to train and be taught. It has to require martial arts, it's not like someone was going to throw their weight around.

I shook my head.

What am I thinking? I'm going to drop out in my last year anyway, there's no way I'm going to be a ninja. I don't want to die, I want to get home as soon as possible.

"Let's go,"

I jumped, my head snapping in the direction of Kurenai. She peered down at me with a raised eyebrow, her red eyes twinkling with amusement, before turning and walking up the cobblestone pathway. I quickly hurried after her.

* * *

)()()(

* * *

I wasn't given a real tour of the village. I was more or less dragged from place to place, picking up random items along the way. Or, more specifically, Kurenai picked up random items, filling up shopping bags along the way. Most of which I was left to carry, much to my displeasure.

I was ready to drop at any given moment. My feet hurt from the new sandals and my arms burned from carrying so much. At that point I quietly wished I had a more active lifestyle instead of acting like a shut in. Reading has always been my favourite pass time, but exercise was a big no-no for me. I didn't like sweating and I didn't like the way my muscles trained from the lack of use.

It was torture for me.

I was just glad it was quickly over.

Kurenai had led me toward a less crowded area, albeit, more duller part of the village. I wasn't going to deny the attraction I felt toward it, after all—it was a lot better looking than the neighbourhood back home. I noticed it was rather quiet too, which could mean a number of things. But I didn't dwell on the thoughts of where everyone was.

I did see a few people, however. A few kids, actually, playing in a garden that we had passed. But other than that, it seemed completely deserted. I wasn't complaining ether, I liked the quiet.

Kurenai continued to walk until we made it to some sort of apartment complex before turning back to me as I caught up to her. I huffed, red faced and uncomfortable from the sweat—causing the overly large jumper I wore to stick to my body.

"We're here," she stated, nodding in the direction of the greying apartment complex. It looked like it had seen better years. I bobbed my head in acknowledgement. Kurenai offered me a small smile at me and land I blinked back, before she led me up a rusted metal staircase. I hesitantly stepped up, unsure of the creek that it was letting off.

I did my best to ignore it and hopped up the steps. I had to stop a few times, fearing I might drop something but luck was on my side and I managed to reach the top despite the fact my body wanted to give up on me.

Kurenai looked back at me, stopping in the middle of a corridor. "Hurry up, short stuff," I scowled at her, picking up my pace until I reached her side. She shook her head but didn't budge from the spot.

I continued to frown. "Where to now?" I grumbled breathlessly.

"We're here."

Kurenai jabbed her thumb to the left and I followed to where it led to.

I was met by a faded brown door with the number five hanging loosely at the top of the door. It didn't look very safe.

"This is it?" I huffed "My...apartment?" it felt weird saying that.

She nodded and fished out a key—from where, I had no idea. I didn't see any pockets. "There are other children living in this apartment complex, some with family and some without. I would expect it to get rather loud in the evening, but I could be wrong." I wrinkled my nose, just _great_ "There are a few civilians living in the complex, but most are children currently being taught in the academy or have already graduated and are ether genin or have already been promoted to chunin."

That made absolutely no sense to me.

Was it like a rank? I shrugged it off.

Kurenai placed the key into the lock and gave it a quick twist before pulling it back out and carefully opened the door. Without a word of warning, she plucked the books I had been carrying from my hands along with a few plastic bags before slipping into the apartment. I followed slowly behind.

"This apartment hasn't been used for awhile," I heard her say while she walked further in, her voice carrying. "It's probably going to need some sprucing up."

She wasn't lying ether.

My feet scuffed the ground and I noticed a thick layer of dust lifting into the air. I held my breath, I didn't want to breathe it in, I had no idea how long the dust had been sitting there, but by the looks of it, it had been awhile.

Even the pale walls had darkened over time, in need of a desperate makeover and paint job.

I quickly scurried into the room Kurenai had walked into. She was currently opening the windows, which by the looks of it, was also very filthy. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, kid." she hummed. I shot her a glare and shuffled over to the farthest corner of the room where Kurenai had placed the books and bags. I carefully placed the remaining items next to it, ignoring the dusty floor.

The hall and this room was barren by the sight of things.

There was still three other rooms to check, I really hoped the bedroom had a bed at least and if I was lucky, maybe the kitchen had a few pots and pans I could use—if it wasn't dirty, that is.

I turned back to Kurenai, who had finished opening the windows. She clapped her hands together. "Well, that just about does it for me." she said, looking over at me "Have fun cleaning."

I bristled, puffing my cheeks, but I didn't reply.

"Calm down, I was only kidding," she chuckled, waving it off. "Tomorrow you will be meeting your weekly visitor and they will help you get settled. Maybe if you're lucky they'll help you get a couch." she joked, winking. I wasn't laughing. Kurenai rolled her eyes at me. "Tough crowd..."

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "Who exactly is coming to see me tomorrow anyway?"

Kurenai shrugged. "Beats me, all I know is that this person is going to help you around. Probably help you clean up too, by the looks of things, you sure need it." she shook her head "Anyway, I left you a map of the village in one of your bags, so it should help you find your way around. Hmm, what else...?" she tapped her chin thoughtfully "Hmm, oh before I forget, here..."

Kurenai reached back and grabbed something—in which I still didn't know where it came from—and handed it to me. It was a small brown envelope.

I hesitantly reached out, taking it from her hands, eyeing it suspiciously. "What's this?"

"Your monthly allowance."

I blinked. I thought I had already spent most of that on shopping. Who's money did I spend, exactly? I shook my head and placed the envelope into the pocket of my shorts.

"Thank you," I said "For helping me around, uh, you know..."

It was still rather hard to say 'Konoha'. Despite coming to accept it, it was still a lot to take in.

"No problem. Just doing my job," she chuckled while she headed for the exit "I guess I'll see you around, kid."

I nodded, watching as the red eyed woman left. As soon as I heard the soft click of the front door, I crumbled to the ground, not caring if I got dirt all over myself. My body hurt and damn it, I needed to sit down.

I glanced over at the pile of bags and books before shaking my head.

I had a lot to do, that was for sure. But first things first, I really need to get this floor cleaned.


End file.
